


工作婚姻

by Jr_Antipasto



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Speaks Italian, Harry is Married, Inside jokes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Or at least what Eggsy thinks, Poor Eggsy, Roxy is tired of this shit, but it's not what you think
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jr_Antipasto/pseuds/Jr_Antipasto
Summary: “啥？”Eggsy脱口而出，目光一下子弹回Merlin身上，又立刻转向Roxy。他怀疑自己听错了。但他没有。因为Roxy的脸因为同情而短暂地皱了一下。Eggsy的耳朵腾地热起来。某种屈辱感让他快速避开了同伴的视线。“对，Harry结婚了。他没跟你说过吗？”Merlin终于肯腾出足够长的时间朝他皱眉头，然后耸了耸肩，“行了，不说这些有的没的——有关你们在法国的任务……”----------------------------------------------------或者：在这个故事里Harry由于完全非罗曼蒂克的原因和朋友结了婚，可惜没有一个人告诉Eggsy这至关重要的细节。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Married to the Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851866) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



> 已获得授权。

“如果你没能让她上钩——我认为是很有可能的……”  
“哎，没必要贬低我的能力吧，哥们儿。”Eggsy打断他。  
Merlin用他专利的“我丝毫没被打动”的眼神盯着Eggsy，无视了年轻人的话。“鉴于，众所周知，自2003年一事之后她就对任何在社交场合接近她的人保持着充分警觉。因此一旦情况有变，你们可以启用行动7……”  
业务处的门被推开，一个发型稍微有点儿乱的Harry Hart从门后出现了。  
“Merlin，你能不能——哦，抱歉。你们好，Roxy，Eggsy。对不起打搅了，我有些赶时间，恐怕。”他说着朝他们简短地点点头，将注意力转回Merlin，“Merlin _麻烦你_ 就把那该死的文件签了好吗？”  
“你说Aster基金会那个？”Merlin的语气同时包含了吃惊和恼火——他的另一项专长。他在平板电脑上轻敲几下，说：“Harry，我告诉过你，这项任务的重中之重是不能打草惊蛇，能确保这一点之前别想让我批准它。”  
“扯淡。这次的活儿相当简单，和Lukewarm Waterford比也强不到哪儿去。”Harry为这个间谍隐喻还是什么的行话而嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子。Eggsy瞥一眼Roxy，她也不解地摇摇头，于是他决定一会儿再问问Merlin。  
有时候Eggsy确信他们只是胡编乱造些词儿罢了。  
“你扯淡，”Merlin发酸地回答，“我们甚至没法让你在不引起骚乱的情况下进入会场大门。”  
“是，也许你没办法，“Harry看起来洋洋自得，“但是Zania有。她上周刚刚收到了邀请函。连带着说——”他朝自己比划了一下。  
Merlin很难听地低声咒骂了一句，Harry接着火上浇油：“你自己没想到这一点可不意味着……”  
指挥官飞速在平板电脑上敲打着，抬起头来瞪了一眼Harry。“好吧。但有个条件，你自己去向Tristan解释为什么他所有的工作都突然作废了。”  
“那是自然。”Harry从善如流，不过他趁Merlin重新看向平板电脑时迅速和Eggsy交换了个眼神。看他嘴角翘起的那样子Eggsy估计他百分之百不会去的。他回给Harry一个坏笑，开心于作为回应在Harry眼角出现的细纹。  
“行，都安排好了。给我好好干。”Merlin暴躁地挥挥手，“滚去意大利吧。这儿还有人得为任务做准备——不像你那种几乎由无尾礼服和香槟和意大利别墅组合而成的任务。”  
“那么，Roxy， Eggsy，in boccaal lupo.（一切顺利。）”Harry致意道。  
 “Crepi.（但愿。）”Roxy不假思索地回答。她微笑着，所以Eggsy就当他们在进行些友好的交流。他扬了扬下巴作为道别。Harry关上了门，再次上路去执行任务。  
“这两个倒霉的、鲁莽荒唐的学龄前儿童。”Merlin抱怨着又点了几下平板电脑，他提起了刚刚对话中的某个细节。  
Eggsy突然想到什么。“等等，谁是Zania？她是个线人还是……？”  
他看了眼Roxy，很显然她对这个名字也不熟悉。  
“嗯？”Merlin问，分出点注意力眄了Eggsy一眼，然后又投入手头的工作，“哦，不是。Zania Bonatti， 意大利艺术家，激进主义分子。同时也是Harry的妻子。”  
“啥？”Eggsy脱口而出，目光一下子弹回Merlin身上，又立刻转向Roxy。他怀疑自己听错了。  
但他没有。因为Roxy的脸因为同情而短暂地皱了一下。Eggsy的耳朵腾地热起来。某种屈辱感让他快速避开了同伴的视线。  
“对，Harry结婚了。他没跟你说过吗？”Merlin终于肯腾出足够长的时间朝他皱眉头，然后耸了耸肩，“行了，不说这些有的没的——有关你们在法国的任务……”

-o0o-

“什么花了你们这么长时间？”Merlin不满的声音从联络耳机里传来，“出口就在那儿。”  
“来啊，你个王八蛋，娘们儿，”Eggsy咒骂着，精准地一拳砸在攻击者喉咙上把他击倒，“吸我的浆果球(1)吧你。”  
又一个想袭击他的家伙从桥边摔了下去。他胜利地喊了一声，隐约听到Roxy在耳机里因为他的话大笑起来——她一样正把敌人揍得屁滚尿流。不过Eggsy才不在乎。他现在怒火中烧。这帮喽啰都是垃圾，这整个愚蠢的任务就是个垃圾。情报有误，线人骗了他，他全新的西装 _着了火_ 而且最不可理喻的是——  
“说真的，Caradoc(2)，要不要试着再大点儿声。我觉得西班牙人民还听不见你呢。”Merlin骂他。  
“Yeah？”Eggsy咔吧折断一个人的脖子，这哥们儿愚蠢到把手枪举得太近以至于它基本没用了。年轻特工瞄上了一个丙烷储罐。“你想要大声的？”  
“Och(3)！不——Caradoc！”Merlin的警告为时已晚。Eggsy拉开了手榴弹的保险栓。  
“Lance！”Eggsy嚷道，“撤退！”  
Roxy早就转身跑过了他，她大笑着：“操！”  
无视Merlin在耳机里的大喊，他一等Roxy从窗户跳出去就把手榴弹扔到丙烷罐旁边，接着用尽全力朝Roxy清理出的路线追过去。  
年轻特工从火警出口窜出，翻过围栏，直接掉进下面小巷的垃圾箱。身后的仓库在两次冲击波中炸成一片烟火。Eggsy庆幸起自己身处的铁皮的巨大垃圾箱，而Roxy因为Eggsy差不多全摔在了她身上而给了他一拳。  
“哦哦，瞧那儿！”他指向空中升腾着的橙黑相间的火焰，烟尘遮挡了星空。  
好吧，这确实让他好受点儿了。  
Roxy朝他翻了个白眼，踩在他伸出的手上翻出垃圾箱。Eggsy跟在她后面往外爬。  
站到地面上后Roxy掸了掸衣服上的灰，因为粘在身上的一点儿烂掉的香蕉和别的……什么东西……而难受地低吟了一声。她把那玩意儿弹到地上。  
“哦，够恶心。”Eggsy笑着捂住鼻子。  
Roxy仰头望天。“你就 _必须_ 得他妈的说点儿什么，是吧Mer？就不能让他正常点儿发泄一下，你非得刺激他。”  
回应她的沉默大概是Eggsy能听到Merlin最接近道歉的表示了。  
“行了。Rue de Solférino的藏身所还安全吗？”Roxy问，用她被惹恼的眼神告诉Eggsy他绝对 _别想_ 第一个吃晚餐或者洗澡。  
“还安全。提醒我以后最起码十年内都不要让任何新骑士跟着Hector训练。”Merlin叹口气，“还有Eggsy，别再他妈犯傻了。”

-o0o-  
   
靶场的门在Eggsy的余光中打开时他刚刚打烂第三个靶子。  
通常来说他会挺喜欢来场友谊赛，或者向人炫耀自己的射击成绩。但是今晚他不想要什么观众。悬挂在那儿的几条破纸——它曾经是个完好的人形靶子——也没让他的心情好上一丁点儿。  
Eggsy叹口气，清理掉空弹夹，抖了抖西装外套确保没有黄铜粉留在上面。他把手枪装回箱子，又把几个空的保护壳踢到一边，在此期间一直低着头。希望进来的不管是谁都能意识到他正收拾走人，然后别来管他。  
但是当然，由于他近期挥之不去的好运气，这个入侵者——或者说入侵者们——径直走了过来停在他旁边。他按下按键让枪靶传送回来，终于肯转过身，接着感到自己的心脏向更深的地方坠落下去。因为站在他眼前的是Harry，一位非常漂亮的女士挽着他的手臂。  
恰恰是他试图躲了快一个月的男人。  
“Eggsy，”Harry问候他，嘴角微微抬起，对这个含蓄内敛的绅士来说算是很温暖的微笑。“见过Zania了吗？”  
Zania很高，几乎与Harry相仿，黑色的波浪形长发垂至腰间。她有双迷人的深色眼睛，相对倾斜的椭圆脸型配上稍稍突出的下巴，嘴唇是优雅的弓形，对她的脸来说宽了些，但那只增加了吸引力。她在红色外套下穿了件纯白的衬衣，紧身棕色裤子收进深琥珀色的英式马靴。还有理所应当的，一颗相当显眼的钻石戴在她的左手无名指上。  
Harry没戴戒指。他从没戴过结婚戒指，不然Eggsy会注意到的。除了……  
Kingsman的图章戒指。他总是戴着那玩意儿。这一直以来就是个提示吗？这么显而易见的提示？  
“从未谋面。”Eggsy挂上副轻佻笑容，翘起一边眉毛，“而你明知道这一点。你这混蛋一直把她藏起来不想让我见着呢？”  
这话听起来有点儿太真情流露了，于是Eggsy牵起Zania伸出的手吻了一下。为了任性一次，为了挖苦Harry和他的这整件事儿，Eggsy故意用他最上流社会的口音对她的那句Buonasera（晚上好）评价道，“令人着迷。”他向她露出自己招牌的坏笑。  
“是，但恐怕你不太走运。她已经心有所属。”Harry噘噘嘴。极细微的恼火从他眼中一闪而过，他的肩膀不易察觉地绷紧了一些。  
“我很伤心。”Eggsy回答，调情地眨眨眼。即使他完全是因为另外一个原因伤心着。  
“È quello di cui miparlavi?”Zania小声问Harry，其间一直在冲Eggsy微笑。年轻特工对意大利语一窍不通。  
Harry探寻地瞥了Eggsy一眼，像是在确认他能不能听懂Zania的话。  
“Si，”Harry显然并不情愿地回答。  
至少Eggsy听得懂这个单词。他扫了眼还在向前缓缓移动的靶子，一度考虑起干脆就抛下它不管，在他使自己更丢脸以前逃离这尴尬的场面。但有些事儿躲得过初一躲不过十五，而且他也从来不让别人替他收拾残局。  
她向Harry倾过身子悄声说：“Non mi hai detto che era così carino.”  
Harry只是朝她扬起一边眉毛，Eggsy有一瞬间好像看到Harry脸颊泛起轻微的红色。  
“见到你很高兴。”Zania用带口音的英语对Eggsy说。“你要和我们一起射击吗？Harry说要带我练点新东西。”  
“谢谢，但我正好要走了。”Eggsy回答。像是在附和他的话，靶子撞在了轨道尽头。他急切地转身去处理那东西，然后他就能离开这儿去喝上一品托或者十二品脱，直到他醉得再也想不起来什么意大利妻子。  
他咧咧嘴把被过度残害的破烂纸条扯下来，塞进被打光的许多弹药箱中的一个，合上箱子准备扔掉。他希望Harry没注意到这些，可事与愿违。Harry总能注意到。  
年长骑士的眼睛在看到被打烂的靶子后微眯起来，他抿住嘴角。好奇从他眼中一闪而过，紧接着被忧心取代，他的目光转向Eggsy。那眼神里的关切早已超出Eggsy想要的程度。他刻意露齿一笑，对两个人说：“靶场都是你们的了。晚上玩儿的愉快。”  
“Oh,我们肯定会的。希望你也是。”Zania说，笑容真诚而温暖。  
虽然这么想烂透了，但是有一瞬间，Eggsy讨厌她。

-tbc-

   
(1)原文：berries  
(2)本文设定Eggsy的代号是Caradoc  
(3)Och：苏格兰方言，一美在扣熊深夜秀的访谈中也出现过。


	2. Chapter 2

一只手搭上他的后颈，推动Eggsy转了个方向，接着Eggsy整个身子都被压在了墙上。  
Harry没做解释，但Eggsy立刻配合着不再发出一点儿声音。再加上，你知道，有关他和Harry正从头到脚紧贴着这件事。完全没什么好抱怨的。  
Eggsy心里有块地方知道他应该试着放下了，试着不要在Harry在近旁的每时每刻都感到自己是这样愚蠢地爱着他，试着接受一个事实——曾经的‘可能不’现在正一路奔向‘不可能’。因为现实就是，Harry结婚了。  
但那块地方还没大到能阻止他享受反射性环住Harry的腰之后从掌心下传来的体温。或者仍紧握他肩膀把他牢牢按在墙上的力道。还有在他两侧紧紧夹住的大腿，紧到他的肾上腺素差点儿就快转化成欲望……他们的脸挨得那样近，Harry的呼吸温暖而沉稳地落在他的额角，薄薄的嘴唇在他们屏息等待时抿成一道冷酷的直线，他只需要如此轻易地偏过头——  
军靴笃笃地敲在走廊地板上，一队警卫一窝蜂从他们旁边跑过去——或者说他们应该跑过去的，如果不是其中一个出乎意料地（对于一个薪酬不高的跟班来说）察觉到了他们并叫后方小队调转了方向。现在这群蠢货全都朝他们冲过来，端着枪，用乌克兰语大声吼着命令。  
“哦，鸟事。”Harry叹口气，但他的嘴角翘了一下。  
他低头看向Eggsy，因为肾上腺素而闪着光的眼睛无声地提出询问。  
Eggsy给了他个尖锐的眼神，Harry嘴角上扬，搭在他肩上的手拽着他离开墙面，他和Harry都转了个圈，然后是枪声、尖叫声和有人倒地的闷响。他们像复调旋律那样一前一后配合着移动，保持背对背的姿势，快速解决一个又一个敌人。  
不消片刻他们就站在了安静的白色走廊中央，地上横七竖八躺满尸体。但这仅仅是麻烦的开始。Harry皱眉看着他们面前的路。Eggsy伸手轻轻拍掉Harry肋骨处西装上挂着的一小块子弹碎片，为此得到年长特工一个欣然的点头。  
 “计划有什么进展吗，指挥官？”Harry通过眼镜问道。得到‘耐心等待’的指令后，他转向Eggsy轻声说：“现在看见它了吗？”  
 “它”估计就是刚才让Harry把他从空荡的走廊一把拉回来，并因此招致警卫的东西。现在当Eggsy重新看过去时，他注意到了远处墙板上方形嵌入物微弱的反光，他在走到那儿之前就会触发探测器的警报。  
 “我他妈的漏掉它了，”他说，声音里写满吃惊，“对不起，Galahad，我他妈该死的居然漏掉它了。”  
Harry轻轻吐了口气，把一只手搁到他的肩上，低头看着他，但身子仍然朝向正前方，时刻保持备战状态。“下一次，你不会。这就是经验的意义所在。”  
一阵警铃在他们上方啸叫起来，不过是火警，而不是什么超级反派专用警报。洒水装置突然全部打开，Eggsy陡然一惊，反射性咒骂着转了个身。Harry则一如既往地游刃有余，撑开伞为他挡住突如其来的暴雨。  
 “洒水器？认真的吗，Sim？”Harry被逗乐了。  
 “怎么？”这个任务管理员说，“所有的门现在都会打开了。又不是我让灾害警报成为报警系统中最常见的安全隐患的。这样既有效率又能让平民离开现场。就算我不在乎你们的西装被浇透……”  
Eggsy在Harry前头冲下走廊，枪举在身前。他靠住过道尽头的墙，在拐角处探出头。回应他的枪声让他立刻缩了回来。  
好吧。门也许是开了，但他们的任务目标也绝非坐以待毙。  
“很高兴你回来，Sim。”Harry说着停在Eggsy身边，放低雨伞好让它一会儿能掩护着他们沿走廊继续前进。Eggsy甚至不在乎冲刷过脸庞的水幕，他看着Harry因为他能这么做，因为他们中的一个总有可能在即将到来的交火中丢掉性命，然后他就再也无法像这样看着他。这个混蛋正笑着。他的头发还是一丝不乱，就算被水没完没了地泼在上面也是一样。Eggsy叹了口气，因为他是如此彻底的完蛋了。  
 “准备好了？”Harry在急骤的警铃与断续的枪声中轻声问他。  
 “每时每刻。”Eggsy回答，接着转过了拐角。

-tbc-  
   
 


	3. Chapter 3

 “这回真他妈是前所未有了。我们能不能叫它狂暴沃尔玛？”  
Simran在Eggsy把一溜购物袋放在她桌上时大笑起来。袋子里装着Eggsy从任务返回途中经过的每个小摊上淘来的礼物——他有史以来接到最刀头舐血的一次任务。  
当然，和世界末日没什么关系。他只是负责去暗杀一个肆虐于旁巴交界的人贩团伙的头目，却误闯进了塔利班的训练基地，险些在任务中丢掉小命——如果他在逃向安全地带的整整十三个小时内没有Simran一直给予他确信而坚定的支持的话。  
最开始她帮他定位了一家商店，可以购买暂时伪装用的道具，也许还能甩掉追踪他的人。计划失败了，但他仍然收获到一堆手镯和一条被塞进西服口袋的披肩，在佣兵的追捕下带着它们狂奔着穿过集市。她快速教给了Eggsy一些旁遮普语和本地常识，等到达安全区的时候他甚至又买到些零碎的小玩意儿。所以趁接他的车还没来，在Simran的出生地附近淘些东西不知不觉成了种有趣的消遣。  
 “或者晕眩好市多？”她说着往最近的袋子里看去，“我勒个去，你是不是把半个国家都买下来了？天啊，我好喜欢它们！”  
他不在乎地耸耸一边肩膀，斜靠到女孩儿桌边把更多的礼物摆出来。“小小表达我的谢意。”  
Simran的深色鹿眼眼角被一个尴尬又自豪的微笑挤出了纹路。她推推他的膝盖，翻个白眼责怪说：“我只是做了我的工作，和你一样。”  
“她说‘只是做了她的工作’吗？”Eggsy难以置信地说，扬起下巴侧头看着她，“不，哥们儿，你简直厉害得没话说。”他坚持道，把更多小玩意儿堆到桌子上。  
 “说真的，Eggsy，当时我从头到尾都紧张得手脚发麻。只有你和我，我太害怕自己会搞砸了。”她说，“我几乎一直没办法呼吸。”  
 “没有你我也不可能回得来。”Eggsy诚恳地说。  
而且，虽然Eggsy在这里还算新人，但他不傻。不懂得感激幕后指挥官的骑士是活不长的。  
甚至更大部分原因是，他某种程度上依然相信有天Harry会走进来告诉他你表现太糟，被开除了。或者新的Arthur会跟他解释说，别太介怀，只是我们找到了比你更适合这个位置的人。他知道这事理论上不可能发生，但也只能用尽可能成为熟面孔的方法来打消不安，除了和妈还有Daisy呆在一起的时间外他都在总部来回走动，和所有人打成一片。  
Simran大笑着抽出折叠好的丝巾，立刻把她原先戴着的那条换了下来。他冲女孩儿咧嘴一笑，老老实实地吃掉了她按进他手里的糖，尽管他接到糖时那表情又引起她的一阵笑声。  
 “我很高兴你被调回来了总部。Harry说得对，”他说，“你太出色了。绝对一流。”  
她皱起眉但还是笑着说：“Galahad总能名副其实。如果说一流，没有人能比得过他。”  
“哦朋友，”Eggsy又偷来一块儿恶心的糖丢进嘴巴，“你这话没错。”  
   
-o0o-  
   
为期一周的任务刚刚结束，Roxy和Simran像平常那样喊他一起去喝点儿东西庆祝一下，不过他恳求说自己想回家去陪妈和Daisy。  
等回到家他却发现二位女士已经出门了，'我们要去Cheryl家'，冰箱上的字条写着，'以防万一你会早回来，亲爱的'。  
所以他就从冰箱拿了罐啤酒——他现在有能力让冰箱很好地装满了——然后在屋里闲晃了一阵。他打开了电视，但现在的新闻总显得过时而滑稽，其他节目也没有能吸引住他的。他在dvd架子上翻了翻，可那些都是Daisy的光盘。除了一张以外，他看着它微笑起来。  
这就是为什么片刻后他发现自己正站在Harry门前——他们的家只有一街之隔——双手插着口袋，在心里快速计算了一番。Harry很可能还没去出下一个任务。  
由于他们独立的任务日程和Eggsy单方面的努力，试图腾出一点空间好让头脑清醒些，停止对一个已婚男士的渴望，他已经快两个月没见到他的导师了。最后他得出的结论是，如果自己能很好地完成工作，是个不错的任务搭档，那么没有任何理由证明他不能得到所有别的东西。他可以保留已经拥有的那部分Harry，至少比什么都没有要强太多了。  
所以当门打开后是Zania而不是Harry向他问好时，他只是微笑着说：“Harry在家吗？”  
 “Luinon è, 但是他……‘就是去附近的商店转转’？ 说要趁我做饭时去买瓶普洛赛克（意大利葡萄酒）。你进来等他。”她拽着他的胳膊把他拉进房子。  
 “哦，别让我打扰你们。”Eggsy试着说，但Zania无视了他，边推着他走进厨房边从口袋里掏出手机。她把Eggsy按在一只高脚凳上，等着电话接通。  
 “Harry。Iltuo bel giovanotto è qui. Tornerete presto?”  
Eggsy不知道Harry回答了什么，但话说回来，就算Harry现在在屋子里他也一样听不懂。他还没决定要不要学意大利语。一方面说，他讨厌云里雾里的感觉；另一方面说，他不确定自己会想听到更多他们的私下交谈。  
“Sciocchezze.Dirò quello che mi pare. Forse hai bisogno di una spintarella,”她笑了一声，走回炉灶旁边，从架子上抽出一支木勺在锅里搅了搅。Harry又说了些什么，但她打住了电话那边的话头，然后挂断了。  
她回过身给了Eggsy一个几乎神秘的笑容，端来一盘摆着橄榄、辣椒和切得很精致的肉片的小菜摆在他面前。  
 “你吃。很好。我们的Harry马上就回来了。”她随意地挥挥手，继续忙着做饭。  
 “谢谢，”他拿起一颗橄榄丢进嘴巴，“额，对了。靶场怎么样？”  
 “Ohmeraviglioso! Harry真是个不错的老师。不算最有耐心，但是全情投入。你知道这个的。”她搅着汤回头朝他眨了下一边眼睛。  
 “Yeah，”Eggsy说，“不过我估计永远也学不会怎么做个像模像样的有钱人。他尽力了，可我就是想不通一大堆不一样的叉子能有什么意义。”  
她大笑起来，把勺子放到一旁。  
 “是，但你为什么非要学他？我觉得他有时候太行为端正了。”她像有什么阴谋一样地微笑起来。一只酒杯放在了他肘边，被倒进不少基安蒂红葡萄酒。“你该教给他一两招。他告诉我你们是在你偷了一个地痞流氓的车以后才认识的？然后你还在大街上倒着开车来逃掉Polizia（条子）的追捕，对不对？”  
Eggsy畏缩地笑了一声，呻吟着说，“他给你讲这事儿？”  
 “还有那次在莫斯科，si（是吧）？”  
Eggsy又呻吟一声，用手捂住了脸。  
 “有关那个小摩托车？”她大笑着戳他。前门在这时打开了，一个神色匆匆的Harry走了进来。  
 “哥们儿，你没有吧？”Eggsy哀叫着，向正挂起雨伞的年长特工发射过去一道谴责的眼神。  
Harry充满怀疑地打量他们两个一眼，把购物袋放到厨房。  
 “Oh yes，他有。”Zania喜爱地看着丈夫，隔着吧台亲了亲他的脸颊，“他告诉我的事可不少。”  
Harry朝妻子微眯起眼睛，表情一下子变得无法解读地僵硬。  
 “Glihai spifferato tutti i miei segreti?”Harry问道。妈的干啊，Eggsy被直接击中了。绵延起伏的异国腔调就那么从他口中吐出，轻柔、流畅却又带着恰到好处的重音和延长。Eggsy顿时确信自己绝不想学意大利语了，这样他就不会受内容的影响，纯粹只是听Harry讲它。  
她朝他皱起眉头。“不。Sarei tentata, ma no.”  
Harry抬高一边眉毛，但神色柔和下来，他带着小小的微笑转过身看着Eggsy。  
 “看来你回来早了。我想一切应该都很顺利？”  
 “当然，”为了掩饰他可怜的暗恋，Eggsy咧嘴露出一个带点儿嘲弄意味的相当自信的笑容，懒懒地向后靠进椅子，“我百里挑一。”  
Harry看起来被逗乐了，而Eggsy勇敢地也望着他笑了一会儿，然后把注意力转回酒杯快速抿了一口基安蒂，好打住自己冲Harry露出爱心眼睛的行径。在他的妻子面前。  
老天爷。可能他说到底还是没解决任何问题。  
 “不过Roxy和Sim是万里挑一，”他补充，因为这是事实。正好她们也提醒了Eggsy他现在应该在什么地方才对。于是他站了起来。“其实我正要去跟她们一起喝一杯。任务庆祝什么的。”  
 “哦，”Harry微微皱起眉，“当然。传统相当重要。”  
Zania撅起嘴巴：“可是——”  
“不，真的，”Eggsy插话，试着不去哀悼他和Harry曾经的传统，“别让我打扰你们的晚餐计划。非常感谢邀请，但我确实只是回家看看妈和Daisy，又想到可以顺路来串个门。就是确认一下你还活着。很显然你还，所以……”  
 “好。”Harry轻轻地说，探询地看了他片刻，接着转身朝前厅退了一步，扬起一只手，“我送你出去。”  
Eggsy微笑着和Zania说了再见，因为不管心里有多嫉妒，他没办法恨她。她的友善是那样真诚。尽管他在这温馨的家庭生活氛围里一秒也呆不下去了。他走过门廊，已经准备好离开然后喝个酩酊大醉，但Harry在他出门前按住了他的手臂。  
 “我很高兴你能来。我知道你最近几个月都干得不错，但读任务报表和这个还是不太一样的，不是吗？”  
 “不一样。”Eggsy同意道，有点悲伤地笑了。不过知道Harry和他对于他们的小小见面抱有同样的感受还是让他觉得温暖。  
 “这次的代号是什么，烤焦的羽绒被？”Harry的语气比平日稍微欢快了一些。就好像他想要Eggsy留下来。  
Eggsy歪着脑袋，在门前的台阶上蹭了蹭鞋尖。“啊。喜马拉雅豆粒糖。如果Merlin可信的话。”  
他的话赢得了一声柔软的轻笑，Eggsy不能自控地注视着那笑容融雪般漫延过眼前人的容颜，柔和了他脸庞的线条，让眼角的纹路浮现。上帝啊，他是多么想留下来。而这恰恰就是为什么他不能，至少现在不。他后退了一步，鞋跟蹭在地上，暗示着他还要继续走下去。  
 “期待你们的消息。”Harry停顿了一下，又说，“下次我们一起喝酒。”  
 “必须的。”他敲敲帽檐下边当做行礼，慢悠悠地走出门去，没再回头看一眼。因为真正的爱不会自私，不是吗？而他是真的爱着Harry。所以只要仍拥有眼下的一切，他就还算可以过活。  
也许。  
   
-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

他在门上轻叩了两下，但就像很多其他事情，Eggsy在怎么做个绅士这方面还只学到了一半，他不等回应便推开了Simran办公室虚掩着的门。  
“Hey Sims，我跟Roxy要——”  
他险些吞掉自己的舌头。  
“Oi，”Eggsy脱口而出，在两个女人跳起来分开时转身用手遮住眼睛，“该死。对不起。妈的。”  
“把门合上，Caro.”Zania大笑着说。  
他立马照做，伸手拍上了门。然后因为这个愚蠢的行为而皱起脸，因为他很可能应该在关门的同时把自己也关在这该死东西的另一边，给她们两个留点私人空间。但是看见Harry Hart的妻子把手指伸到某个一点都不柏拉图的地方，还被Simran吻得昏天黑地，已经足够让Eggsy大脑从根本上短路了。  
“额，对不起，你们弄好了吗？我要偷偷溜出去了，如果你们，我的意思是。操。”他试着回头瞥了一眼，看到Simran已经，事实上，重新穿上了衬衫，赶紧把门打开条缝逃了出去。  
有那么一会儿他就站在那，盯着对面空白的墙，然后突然转身疾步穿过走廊去找Roxy,好在接下来至少个几小时内假装什么都没发生过。他几近恍惚地绕开那些永远在技术中心来回奔波的分析师，奔向靶场,她应该在那儿（然而没有）。更衣室里也不见她的影子。  
不过Eggsy听见她在浴室里了，于是他在储物柜边找了条长凳坐下来，好试着他妈的思考。  
当然就在他坐下的同时，门又一次打开，Harry走了进来。Eggsy依稀记得（对，他当然知道）Harry几小时前结束了一个爱丁堡的任务，不过从年长特工的着装来看他肯定刚回总部不久。Harry的领子上沾着一点点血迹，除此之外十足的完美，只是有一丝疲惫。所以又是场胜仗。英勇的骑士Harry。妻子刚被Eggsy撞见正和小姑娘搞在一块儿的Harry。  
Eggsy十分确信他的心脏有一瞬间停止了跳动。  
“Eggsy,”Harry柔和地问好，疲倦的脸庞露出一个浅浅的微笑，“没想到能在这儿见到你。我以为你正在阿姆斯特丹？”  
“哦。”Eggsy眨眨眼平复惊吓，“啊，对，是啊。我们提前完活了。其实刚回来一会儿，准备去喝一杯。不过Roxy还在洗澡。”他用大拇指朝浴室指了指。  
Harry的目光掠过那里的大理石墙面，在沉思中扬起眉梢。“哦，听起来确实不错。”他叹口气，指腹按在锁头旁的扫描仪上，趁他和Eggsy挨在一起的柜子开锁的空当停下来看了眼手表。  
Eggsy出于习惯正坐在自己的柜子前，这意味着Harry走过来后就站在他身旁，然后不带一丝犹疑地开始宽衣解带。他有什么好犹疑的呢？在总部大家都是专业人士，更衣室只是更衣室罢了。Roxy的胸他也见过不少次。这应该没什么的。可惜Eggsy此刻觉得自己和专业二字差之千里。  
“额，那你也去洗吧。”Eggsy说着站起身。不管他多么该死地想看Harry一英寸一英寸脱下衣服，他也没法忍住不像个嫖[manners]客一样死盯着的。  
“不幸的是眼下只能先换套衣服了。”Harry又把他拉回了对话。他褪下西装外套挂在衣架上，开始解衬衫扣子。“我快迟到了，陪妻子吃晚餐。”年长特工瞥向Eggsy的眼神中带着些神秘，好像里讲了个隐晦的笑话——不是Eggsy正绝望地试图别去想的那个。  
他痛苦地失败了。  
Eggsy强咽下喉咙里急切想要忏悔的肿块，而Harry已经脱下雪纺衬衫丢进了柜子里，贴身背心紧随其后，他布满功勋般伤疤的精壮上身就这么展露出来。  
“我觉得她不会介意你迟到的。”他突然说道，可见如果已经耗尽所有自制力不去盯着Harry的胸肌看，眼睛却移到了更糟的那人正解开皮带搭扣的双手上时，他的舌头注定会失去大脑的控制。  
Harry朝他扬起一边眉毛，把皮革腰带抽出来的动作一气呵成，带出一声轻轻的擦响。成，这画面已经直接存入Eggsy的手[maketh]淫小金库了。  
“Zania还是很偏执于守时的。”  
Eggsy的脑子坏了，它他妈的已经糊了，因为在Harry的长裤直奔地板而去的时候他仍杵在原地，并无法自控地接着说，“嗯但是她——我刚刚才看到她。她。挺忙的。”  
Harry停下探进短裤束腰的手指，说：“真的么？”  
Eggsy猛地把眼神从Harry的下半身移开。“对啊，正忙着做……一些事。”他自暴自弃地回答，反正他早就驶过完了个蛋的路牌径直狂飙而去了。  
“如果你这么确定，我想我是能冲个澡。”Harry说，而Eggsy有点恨自己，当他生命的挚爱从短裤里迈出来时他却只能看向别处。Harry把剩下的衣服捡起来叠进柜子，而Eggsy只能看着他该死的头发而不是他的屁股。  
“嗯，好，”Eggsy挤出一个字，继续后退着，趁Harry伸手越过他从架子上拿下一条新毛巾的时候转身走开。  
他就快成功走过储物柜抵达门口了，但是命运当然不会如此仁慈地放过他。  
“哦，但是Eggsy，”Harry叫他，Eggsy反射性地回头。  
Harry就站在浴室拱门的另一边，毛巾随意地搭在小臂上，仅仅遮住了腹股[man]沟，堂皇地暴露着其他所有地方。  
“既然你刚刚见过她，我想你不会介意帮忙转告我要晚几分钟再去？”  
“好啊，”操，他说到一半嗓音就变得扭曲而尖细，Eggsy继续往后退了几步，然后字面意义上地逃出了房间。  
他僵硬地沿原路往回走，快速穿过技术中心的人流，全心全意想背弃刚刚的承诺，当个懦夫避开这整件事。可Zania和Simran在前面那个转弯拐了过来，一看到他就亮起眼睛。她们快速朝他招手叫他过去，Eggsy呻吟出声，摇了摇头。操他现在的人生，他已经没可能合情合理地躲开她们了。  
他任由自己被拖进走廊一侧凹进去的小角落里，好有一点隐秘性。  
“Eggsy，”Simran说着用一只手拍拍他的胳膊肘，“让你看到这种事儿我感到太难为情了。真的很抱歉。”  
Eggsy试着朝她微笑，因为她确实算得上是他的朋友，而且她看起来是那么懊悔不已。“忘了吧。”  
“不，非常对不起。就算我已经完成了工作，也不应该有这么不专业的行为。”  
“我们在总部时通常会更小心一点的，是吧？”Zania悄声说，眼睛里闪着光，“但是Harry实在迟到太久了……所以。”她耸耸肩，摊开了双手比划了一下。  
Harry的名字，就那么轻易地被提起，那么轻易地，让Eggsy全身冰冷。  
“Harry刚下任务回来，”他的声音发紧，同时提醒自己他并非对所有事都完全知情，“他让我转告你他还要花点时间冲个澡。”  
“他正在吗？”Zania朝Eggsy扬起一边眉毛，唇角轻轻翘了一下，深色眼睛藏着无法解读的笑意。她终于不再盯着Eggsy看，转过身去对Simran玩笑地说：“可我们俩这时候该怎么娱乐娱乐呢？”  
“Zani.”Simran嘶声说，咯咯笑起来。  
一阵汹涌的怒意让Eggsy抿紧了唇，不得不低下头冲着皮鞋尖皱紧眉，以阻止自己引起什么闹剧。竟然有人可以拥有Harry然后又把他抛在一边？拥有Harry最难能可贵的信任然后做这种事？  
“我很抱歉。”Simran对Eggsy说，笑着掐了Zania的胳膊一下，“你本来是要来道歉的，现在却让场面更糟糕了。”  
“Hey Sim. Eggsy，你好了没？”Roxy的声音从他背后响起，她朝他们这个小角落走过来。  
“Rox-a-lot!”他扭过头去看她，就像几天没见这个女孩儿一样勾住她的肩膀。能离开这地方让他感到无比解脱。“好了，我们先撤了。”他说着迅速把Roxy从她们身旁推过去，草草挥了挥手以示道别，几乎是架着她走下了走廊。  
“你就那么迫不及待地想去喝酒么？”她调笑道，加紧跟上他的步子。  
“伙计，你根本想不到。”

-o0o-


End file.
